In many fields and businesses, it is often necessary for one party to annotate (e.g., sign, initial, or otherwise markup) a document and then send the annotated document to another party for collection, processing, and/or recordation. Examples of such documents include contracts/agreements, acknowledgment forms, legal oaths/declarations, and so on. In cases where the document originates in electronic form, the annotating party must generally print out a hardcopy of the document, annotate the hardcopy (using, e.g., wet ink), and then fax, or scan in and email, the annotated document to the receiving party. This process can be time consuming and inconvenient, particularly if the annotating party does not have easy access to a fax machine or scanner, or if there is a large volume of documents to annotate and send.
Thus, it would be desirable to have improved techniques for document annotation and distribution that address the foregoing and other similar issues.